Connor's Big Mouth
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: A funny little story about how Connor's big mouth gets him in trouble with Cat. Please review.


Hey Ya'll, I was just taking a break from my other Roar story to bring u this one. It is just a short one or two chapter story about how Connor lets his big mouth get him into trouble. Tell me what you think. And no worries, I am still gonna update my other story, if u think I should write another chapter to this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Connor's Big Mouth.

It was a beautiful day at sanctuary. The birds were singing and the the sun was shining. Caitlin stood with her bow and arrow in hand. She took a shot and landed an arrow right next to the bullseye, she was getting closer to the target each time she shot. She reached for another arrow an felt a hand take hers. She smiled and turned to see Connor holding her hand.

"Connor, I am trying to practice."

Connor smiled and pulled her close. "I am sorry, am I bein a distraction."

Caitlin laughed and pulled her hand away, gently smacking him in the shoulder. "Don't flatter yourself."

Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, she dropped her bow and arrow.

"Put me down Connor." She tried to sound serious but she was laughing too hard.

Connor put her on the ground and kissed her gently. _"Unfair advantage._" She thought to herself, Connor knew she practically melted when he kissed her. He pulled back smiling like the goof he was. Caitlin was about to say something when she heard Fergus come up behind her.

"Enough with kissin, you are gonna make me sick." Fergus came to stand beside Caitlin.

Connor laughed and took a fake swing at the bald ox. "You know I can't help it."

Fergus dodged the punch. "I suppose you are goin to say its Caitlin's fault ah boy?"

Caitlin smiled and watched as Connor looked at her. He paused for a moment, then looked back at Fergus. "Yup."

Caitlin laughed and turned to grab her bow and arrow, she turned back to the target. "If you two don't mind, I need to get back to trainin." She looked over her shoulder at Connor's somewhat disappointed face. "Oh stop it Connor, I will be done later."

Connor nodded and walked off with Fergus. She tried to put her focus on her shooting, but it was hard. Finally she gave up on her shooting and went in search of Connor and Fergus.

She found them both sparring in the forest clearing. She wasn't that she liked being so much in the open, but they were too busy too notice her, so she watched. Connor sent a punch towards Fergus's middle-section, Fergus blocked it and clipped Connor's legs. Connor went down on the ground. The spar was over, Fergus had won. Fergus helped Connor to his feet. Both men had their shirts off, Caitlin stared at Connor for a few moments before she realized she was starring. She laughed as she heard Connor say something about a cheap shot to Fergus, Fergus stroked her mustache for a moment then without warning walloped Connor in the back of the head good. She laughed and both men turned towards her. She got to her feet and walked over to them.

"Very nice spar, too bad you lost Connor." She almost died from laughter as Connor blushed.

Fergus saw the look in Connor's eyes and knew he was going to say something stupid. He grabbed Connor's head and pulled him towards him and whispered. "Don't say anything you will regret later, do ya hear me boy?"

Connor nodded and looked at Caitlin. "Yeah, I lost to Fergus, but he is bigger then me. I wouldn't lose to anyone else, not even you."

Fergus smacked his hand to his forehead. Now Connor had done it, Cailtin had just gotten a dangerous look in her eyes.

Caitlin walked up to Connor and looked him in the eyes. "You think you are tougher then me?"

Connor gulped, realizing his mistake, but it was too late to take it back now. "Aye I do."

Caitlin got in his face and said two words. "Prove it."

Fergus watched this exchange and sighed. Connor was in for it now. Connor laughed. "I am not goin to fight you, I don't want to hurt you."

Caitlin scoffed. "I can't believe you Connor."

Connor frowned. "You don't want to fight me, do you Cat?"

Caitlin seemed to think for a moment before giving Connor quite an answer, she pulled back her fist and punched hi right in the nose. Connor was so surprised that he couldn't say anything. Fergus let out a loud laugh, this was just too hilarious. Connor held his bleeding nose as Caitlin walked away. Tully had come to ask Connor something when he saw Caitlin punch him, he was surprised and walked over to fergus. All Fergus could say to Tully between laughing was. "I told him not to say it."


End file.
